Sven's Pondering
by Blasen
Summary: Sven would never believe him. Train was still in love with Saya. No matter how many times Train denied it. Sven knew.  Saya/Train.


**I personally love the whole Saya/Train ship. Their personality clash and they are just so sweet. I really would love to think that she survived- but I know it's not true...T.T**

Sven was a smart man. An honest man. He wanted to work for his money, but life was unfair that way. He usually just couldn't find any work that could give him enough money. Sven knew hardship. They were actually very good friends. He complained, yeah, but that was normal. Anyone would complain under his circumstances. He had a family now. If you could call his batch of misfits a family. They were important to him nonetheless. Sven wanted Eve to be educated the best he could when they went on a job. He was the adult figure- he had to make sure everyone was taken care of.

Wether it was providing books for Eve, keeping up with Rinslet's constant banter, or keeping a good watch on Train, Sven was always busy- even if he was out of work. Which was what he was doing now. Transporting his family to a new town, with possible new job offers. He hoped that they could find one somewhere along the line of their travels. His life had gotten pretty complicated when he started moving along with Train. Sven would probably never figure him out. He was just so conflicted when it came to the young sweeper. Sven could not distinguish if Train was an arrogant teenager- or a young man that repeatedly beat himself up inside. Sometimes it seemed like both of his personalities came out at once.

The only reason Sven was even keeping Train from seeing the Creed Bounty Posters, was because he was frightened of the ex-assassin. Terrified really. Of what that damn kid would do. How far he would go- how many people would Train kill to get to Creed? That was why. It was adequate enough reason to study the young sweeper. Sven's hands gripped the steering wheel as he drove. His mind had wandered astray and that was never good while being in a vehicle. At least when driving one. He softened his pressure on the gas pedal after looking at his gauge and realizing that he was going a dangerous seventy miles per hour.

Still, Sven's thought's haunted him. He looked up at the rear view mirror to see that Train's mind was also wandering. Most likely about Saya. The cause for all of this madness. Though, Sven was grateful towards the girl. She obviously had a great effect on Train. What that was, Sven really didn't know. But the way Train reacted towards Creed, when Saya was mentioned, drove Train over the edge. Pushed him to the brink- no- pushed him over the brink. One more reason to be concerned. Train went back to the way he was before. When Creed was close, the young man wasn't a bantering sweeper- he was number thirteen. The most frightening thing Sven had ever seen- was Train's eyes when his gun was set at Creed. It sent shivers down his spine, made his hands turn cold, and caused Sven's mind to go into a blocking zone.

Going stray again, Sven forced himself to pay attention to the road. He needed to talk to Train about Saya. Sven's curiosity was reaching it's boiling point. He could only ask one question. The safest way would be to ask one, then ask two more at a different time. He didn't want Train thinking he was getting into business that wasn't his own.

"Hey Train. Who was this Saya girl anyway," Sven began, "was she your girlfriend or something?" Oh damn- he asked two of questions. Mentally slapping himself, he waited for an answer, which Sven was almost positive he wasn't going to get.

"No...she wasn't anything like that." Train answered with a far away voice and expression, still gazing out the window. Sven didn't ask anymore questions after that. No matter what Train told him. If Sven even kept asking questions- mind you he didn't- if Train continued to say that Train never loved Saya in that way.

Sven would never believe him. A friend is hard to loose. He knew that. But Train's pain was different. His grief was wrong for a friend. Sven understood this better then anyone.

Saya was more. Or at least, was more. Forget that. She was still more for Train- and probably always would be.


End file.
